


【锤基】如果你有见过森林狼

by Chloebiubiubiubiu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloebiubiubiubiu/pseuds/Chloebiubiubiubiu
Summary: 狼人锤×城堡主人基





	【锤基】如果你有见过森林狼

**Author's Note:**

> 狼人锤×城堡主人基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 艰难复健中，所以新风格尝试，估计有刀。
> 
> 欠坑太多，决定这次打上下！新的一年，小心挖坑，谨慎填坑，从我做起！

Thor是匹狼，在百岁之前他一直是这么以为的。

一百岁的时候他逮到一只小兔子，天上的月亮圆了，于是他发现他除了会嗷呜叫，原来还能变成人。

那天，血液仿佛在血管里逆流，骨头蓬勃生长，他痛的浑身发抖，嗷呜一声惨叫，连嘴巴里的小兔子都能狠狠蹬他脸一腿，撒了欢的跑。

Loki就是那个时候捡到他的。

Loki是个人，在戳破他的秘密前Thor是这么觉得的。

绿眼睛黑头发的雄性少年人类，穿着皮制的黑衣服，骑在马上，得意洋洋地告诉刚刚醒过来的Thor：哎呀，你缩成一团在森林里，差点让枪法精准的我当野鹿！啪！把脑袋射掉！

Thor受到了惊吓，瞪着他，朝他呲牙，这是狼群攻击的前兆，而少年却以为他饿了，眯着绿眼睛啧啧两声，打了个响指，他身后的人扔给他一只烤兔腿。

“救你的时候顺便射了只兔子，别饿死了。”

凭借狼的好记忆，Thor认出了这是那只兔子踹他脸的腿，决定先报了旧恨，顺便填填肚子。而等还没想起新仇，男人就让罗宾逊抱着他离开了雪原，告诉他以后可以叫他劳菲森先生，或者叫他——主人。

劳菲森先生还是主人先生是一位身份尊贵的侯爵，这是后厨的玛利亚告诉Thor的。

“他是国王的亲弟弟，恩宠不断，至高无上。”

Thor那个时候才不知道什么叫至高无上，他只对后厨排排挂的兔子肉感兴趣，他本来都打算逃跑了，这些兔子留住了他。他和一群和他差不多高的小男孩站到一起，流着口水，刚伸出手被一鞭子抽的嗷嗷叫，玛利亚叉着腰骂他小野狗，说要教教他怎么有点人样。

于是离开了故土的小雪原狼还没学会怎么变回狼样，就开始被鞭子教导如何有点人样。

他学着砍柴，耕种，擦拭烛台，他逃跑过又被抓回来。被鞭子抽的浑身是伤，他恨死这群人了，可他只知道用獠牙和爪子，又不知道怎么变回狼，他唯一还像条狼的，就是只会嗷嗷叫。

他没再见到过Loki，他也不想再见到Loki，因为他怕他会忍不住扑上去咬死Loki，而咬死了Loki，玛利亚会用鞭子抽死他。

他害怕。

鞭子让森林狼留在了城堡里，如果你去过马戏团，你就知道老虎和狮子如何痛苦地收起獠牙，森林狼也不例外。

时间只是叠加的月圆，抽筋长骨，除了痛苦并不会带给他一丝狼毛，这让Thor痛恨月亮，甚至以前在森林最喜欢朝月亮发出的嗷嗷叫，现在也变成了所有人嘴巴里的哑巴。

“嘿！哑巴，今晚是公爵大人的成年宴会，你也要去帮忙！”

所以Thor第一次走上了城堡的二楼，62个月圆后再次见到了Loki。

他穿着长长的像燕子尾巴一样漂亮的黑布，皮肤像月光一样白，他黑色的卷曲的头发绑在耳后，眼睛宛若森林最高的橡树顶端的新叶。

他端着一根蜡烛，露出笑容，说了很长很长，声音很好听的一段话。

Thor看见所有人都在鼓掌，他弯下腰鞠躬，手高高地挥着满月的圆，背在笔挺的背上，露出的后颈是白狐狸的雪白雪白。

然后是音乐，是欢笑声，是拥抱和转圈圈。

数不清的雄性和数不清的雌性转圈圈，像森林里狼群接二连三的嚎叫，像公狼和母狼交配，像月圆时沙沙的树影。

那天晚上，Thor惊喜地发现他作为狼妖的一项能力回来了——他敏锐的听觉。他的记忆还停留在Loki刚咽下鲜红葡萄酒的粉色嘴唇，他又听见了来自三楼的Loki念诗的声音。

黑夜无论怎样悠长，白昼总会到来。

Thor在心里呸了一声。是狼生无论怎样悠长，月圆总会到来。

Loki又念：真理往往是在痛苦呻吟中说出来的。

Thor：没错，我现在说要说，人类和月亮都是恶魔！

Loki：抛弃时间的人终将被时间抛弃。

Thor：月亮！你为什么要抛弃我！我只是一匹无辜的森林狼！

Loki：爱是一种甜蜜的痛苦，真诚的爱情永不是一条平坦的道路。

Thor：(。-ω-)zzzzzzzzz…

……

听力的恢复带给Thor的是狂喜，听力都回来了，他的獠牙！他的爪子！他的尾巴还会远吗？

没错，还很远。

又十二个月圆，他躺在床上听耗子吱吱的声音，想点一把火把整个城堡都烧掉。

但他是只爱憎分明的狼，要烧也要先烧月亮，更何况把城堡烧了，没有Loki念诗，他晚上怎么睡得着觉？

睡不着觉怎么应付城堡里越来越多的宴会？他想起今天Loki念的越来越多的有关爱情的诗，想起他今天手指按下的黑白琴键，一位雌性人类在他旁边唱歌，棕色的瞳孔里是诗里念过的诗——爱情。

这个认知愁苦着狼，愁苦着人，直到有一晚诗歌停止，变成了呻吟，像独奏一样的，男人的呻吟。

宴会越来越多，越来越多，就像Loki在呻吟过后诵读的：我承认天底下再没有比爱情的责罚更痛苦的，也没有比服侍它更快乐的事了。

Thor：有！是兔子肉！

……

国王赏赐的女佣在走进这栋房子前，Thor就先嗅到了不好的味道。

烂透的葡萄发出这种味道，没及时放进缸子里酿成酒，就会变成一摊恶心发臭的烂泥。

Thor的视力在那一晚恢复的，他没听见诗歌，没听见呻吟，听见了那颗烂透的葡萄发出的挤压爆裂的声音。

玛利亚警告过他们，仆人不允许上三楼。

那晚他搬完水缸，安详地躺在床上，准备在诗歌和呻吟下入睡。他数着脚步，今天的有些凌乱。他听见房门上锁的声音，怎么这么匆忙？还有雌性说话的声音：是国王让我来服侍您的。

然后是喘息，是熟悉的呻吟，是尖叫！啊！属于雌性的尖锐尖叫瞬间刺透他属于狼妖的厚实鼓膜！他一下从床上弹跳而起，觉得Loki遭受了意外！

他在上三楼前条件反射地想起了鞭子，想起玛利亚，他退缩了一下，又仗着自己不是人冲了上去。

然后他的视力恢复了，他隔着很远的距离透过钥匙孔看见了房间里发生的一切。

Loki和那个有着金色头发的雌性吻的难舍难分，他应该握着诗歌，按着钢琴的手藏在她的裙摆里。

Thor看见那头雌性叽里咕噜的笑，Loki解开她的裙子，像每次宴会时拆的蛋糕，雪白的细腻的奶油很快溢出来，他一只腿抵在那团奶油里，仰起修长的脖子摘着树莓，嘴唇上满是红色树莓浆。

他们像在跳舞，又不像，米黄的羽绒被金线遮束缚，Thor看见像海浪一样的起伏，听见风吹过麦子的吱呀声。从喉咙里溢出破碎的呻吟，绿色的眼睛外头是慢慢浮起的，鲜艳的红。

Thor的视力恢复了，还不自觉露出了獠牙，有什么东西在骨头缝里滋滋作响，尾巴在生长，他很快被吓的夹着尾巴掉头跑。

他的尾巴冒出了一个尖尖，藏在了裤子里，走一步就蹭的痒，他的獠牙也长了出来，还好他是哑巴，不用开口说话。

白天他脑子里总是一遍一遍地浮现那晚的风声和麦浪。他的心脏在发烫，他觉得他要死去了，没有森林里最高的橡树的叶子，他立刻就会死去。

他夜晚又出现在了三楼，他透过钥匙孔看见Loki在睡觉，一个人，安静的，躺在羽绒下。月圆很快又要来了，Thor痛的长出了利爪，他在房门前留下一道又一道的抓痕。

第二天整个城堡都举起猎枪，防备起了差点闯入的狼。


End file.
